


Harrius Potter et Divinae Ascionis

by DalkonCledwin



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Godly!Harry, Multi, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: When Harry defeats the Dementors at the end of his third year, something that hasn't occurred in several centuries happens to him... Harry Potter has now ascended to a realm that places him where he is nearly without equal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xXx The Shores of the Black Lake xXx**   
**xXx Sunday, June 6th, 2004 xXx**   
**xXx Very Late Evening xXx**

As Harry Potter watched his Patronus rip apart the Dementors that had been trying to consume both his own and Sirius Black's souls, he felt a dull throbbing sensation welling up behind his eyes. It was as though an absolutely massive backlog of raw mystical energy were lodging itself inside of his body, just seeking a release into the world at large. Drawing up what conscious thought he still possessed, he yelled at Hermione, " _GET BACK!"_

Heeding Harry's warning, Hermione dashed several yards back into the Forbidden Forest, from whence she watched as an absolutely massive blast of raw mystic energy erupted from where Harry had just been standing, and consumed much of the area in front of her. Hermione didn't truly understand the consequences of what had just occurred, but she intrinsically understood that this had not occurred prior to their meddling in time. This was seemingly the creation of an entirely new timeline.

Yet for some reason, Hermione was not being ripped from this timeline as an alien entity, and that confused the poor girl, as that was her understanding for what was supposed to happen when a new timeline was spawned. Somehow, Harry had done the seemingly impossible… AGAIN!

Suddenly, as if the appearance of this bright incandescent light were not odd enough for Hermione to witness, she was now bearing witness to the light rapidly pulling itself back into its point of origin. When it had fully returned to within Harry, she could only gape, as the young man in front of her now had a much stronger presence within the world than she could ever remember him possessing. There was an overwhelming sense of power wafting off of Harry that had just not been there before.

Harry scowled as he glanced around himself. He could tell that the Dementors were more or less laid to waste by his patronus at this point in time, however he now had the overwhelming desire to place the Dementors more firmly under his own control, rather than leaving them at the beck and call of a seemingly corrupt Ministry.

Waving his hand in the direction of one of the last remaining Dementors, he heard the creature issue forth a loud and shrill shriek of agony as it's form and magic were completely overwritten by the newly awakened divine might that Harry now possessed. Into the body of that Dementor, Harry placed the soul of one whom he truly wished to be reunited with above all other people, his own mother.

Within mere moments, the Dementor's cloak and robes had been pulled away from its flesh and reformed into a more pleasing black dress in the gothic lolita style, and the newly transformed Dementor took on the appearance of a rather buxom redheaded woman, though her skin still retained the chalk grey pallor of a long dead corpse. Slowly, the Dementor… no Lily, turned and beheld Harry, as she uttered a single word, "Master…"

"Lily, send the other Dementors back to Azkaban, then please follow me," Harry commanded.

Lily nodded her head, and her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of gold as her power over the other Dementors manifested, allowing her to immediately send them back from whence they came, "It is as you have commanded me, Master."

With Lily now in tow, Harry turned and made his way over to Hermione, who promptly had to ask, "Just what in God's name have you gone and done this time?"

Lily cocked her head to the side, "Master, has this one just blasphemed against you?"

Harry smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Hermione's face as he responded with a quip of, "Technically, but she is forgiven for it… this time."

"If you are sure, Master, then I won't take vengeance," Lily replied in a somewhat dejected tone of voice.

"Harry? What is going on? What was that light? Who is that woman? Why was she a dementor until just a moment ago? Why did she say I blasphemed against you? Why did you agree that I blasphemed against you? What is going on?" Hermione ranted without really taking a breath between words.

"Master, I think this one is in danger of asphyxiating herself, or at the least hyperventilating," Lily commented idly.

"Her name is Hermione," Harry commented to Lily. He then turned his attention to the girl in question, and responded, "I just underwent divine apotheosis due to a number of situations in my life all coming together to cause such an event. She said that because you called on the name of the Christian God, in the presence of the newest Allfather to exist. I agreed because it is true. And I just told you."

Hermione blinked. She then emitted a loud huff, "You didn't tell me who that woman is or why she was a dementor."

Harry frowned, "Oh right… Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to my mother. Mom, this is Hermione, my best friend. As for why she was a dementor? It was the most convenient body to put her soul inside of, and a useful one at that."

Lily inclined her head, "Charmed."

"Uh… hello Mrs. Potter," Hermione said somewhat awkwardly.

"Now, I do believe we have tarried long enough, we have a dog to go rescue. Lily, would you be kind enough to go wayleigh Cornelius Fudge and distract him for us? Don't eat him though, as he could still prove useful," Harry said as he and Hermione began making their way back towards Buckbeak.

"As you command, Master," Lily commented as she began floating towards the Castle, where she knew Cornelius Fudge was waiting.

**xXx The Tallest Tower of Hogwarts xXx  
xXx A Few Short Minutes Later xXx**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the top of the tower in which Padfoot was being held. They had taken Buckbeak to the top of the tower, with Hermione holding onto Harry as tightly as she could due to her intense fear of heights.

Upon landing, Harry walked up to the sole jail cell within Hogwarts Castle, looked at the door momentarily, then firmly wrapped his fists around two separate bars, and pulled.

With an ear splitting shriek of metal twisting and being ripped asunder, the door to the jail cell was pulled free from the moorings in which it was normally firmly fastened. Sirius Black sat there looking at what happened to the door with a look of utter dumbfounded shock on his face, "Merlin's saggy balls… what the hell are they feeding you kids?"

Harry chuckled as he ran up and hugged Sirius, "Oh, I only really bother eating Wheaty Oat Bars, or if I can get them Treacle Tart. Other than that, food is just food. In fact, I may decide to deify Treacle Tart… Now let's get you out of here, Padfoot."

Hermione from where she was standing in the doorway found herself groaning at the very idea of Treacle Tart being made the equivalent to Ambrosia. Sirius however found himself guffawing at the idea that his Godson had achieved godhood.

With that all said and done, the trio made swift haste to depart from the tower before they were intercepted by Fudge and his cronies.

**xXx The Hogwarts Hospital Wing xXx  
xXx A Half Hour Later xXx**

It was long after Harry and Hermione had helped Sirius to escape from Hogwarts that one of the windows to the ward unlatched itself and opened without any obvious signs of aid. Then from outside of the window, which was several stories up, the form of Lily Potter floated herself into the Hospital Wing, and after closing the window, promptly floated over to where Harry was reclining on his cot.

Harry looked up at her and asked, "All went well I take it?"

Lily nodded her head, "The Minister bought my ruse entirely, and believes that all of the Dementors have returned to Azkaban. He is not aware of the fact that the Dementors no longer answer to the Ministry, Master."

"And what of Dumbledore and Snape?" Harry questioned.

Lily pursed her lips, "It was entirely frustrating to see Severus and not be able to hex him without ruining the entire ruse, Master."

Harry frowned, "What do you have against Snape?"

Lily released a frustrated sigh, "It is complicated, Master."

"I'm listening," Harry said with the cadence of curiosity entering his voice. He wanted to know more about his mother's life, and this was a good a time as any to hear about it.

"Well, I would have hoped that someone might have told you about me, but I can see that is not the case, Master. As it happens, Severus and I had been childhood friends. We grew up within walking distance of each other. However during our time at Hogwarts, we had ended up sorted into different houses. It was his hope that we would both be sorted together, but he was destined for Slytherin and well…" Lily began to explain.

"You were a Muggleborn," Harry realized the obvious conclusion to that statement.

"Yes," Lily responded. "Now, your father was one of the chief tormentors for Slytherins during our time at Hogwarts and took particular delight in tormenting Severus due to his friendship with me. This came to a head in our fifth year at Hogwarts. During a particularly nasty bout of teasing by your father and his friends, I attempted to defend Severus, however in his frustration he lashed out at me and called me a rather degrading name. While that had hurt, the reason I actually ceased being friends with him, was because he had fallen in with a group of individuals that were affiliated with Voldemort, and I didn't want to have his connection to me getting him hurt."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Despite saying you wanted to hex him, you still care for him, don't you?"

Lily's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she nodded only incrementally. Harry considered this, before asking, "Do you love him?"

Lily frowned in thought as she considered the question. She then responded, "Only in the purely platonic sense between most brothers and sisters. The only one whom I am willing to give my heart to now that I have been reborn, is you Master."

"Okay, well that… that is interesting," Harry said as he fought very valiantly to hide the massive blush that was creeping across his face.

Lily paused for a moment, "I do have to ask… but has anyone bothered to introduce Severus to the concept of proper hair maintenance?"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed when he heard that question. He laughed hard.

**xXx Later that Night xXx**

Harry was awoken from his slumber as he felt the covers on his bed being pulled back and the highly feminine curves of his mother climb into the bed and curl up next to him. While normally such actions by a beautiful woman would be highly appreciated by a young man, there was something unsettling about this situation. That unsettling sensation was the fact that Lily's body held not the warmth of a beautiful and lively young woman, but rather the chill of one who had been dead long enough to have lost the warmth of life.

Sighing resignedly to himself, Harry wrapped his arm around his mother's waist and pulled her form tighter against him, while using his divine power to provide them both with a level of comfortable warmth for the evening. These acts drew a contented murmur from Lily. These weren't the acts of lovers, not yet anyways, merely the acts of two broken individuals seeking comfort from one another.

**xXx The Hogwarts Hospital Wing xXx**   
**xXx Monday, June 7th, 2004 xXx**   
**xXx Bright and Early xXx**

Harry felt a sudden sense of foreboding intruding upon a rather pleasant dream that he had seemingly been sharing with Lily, causing him to awaken with a start to discover the somewhat intimidating presence of Madam Porpington "Poppy" Pomfrey hovering over his cot with a massive scowl drawn over her face.

When the woman noticed he was awake, with a somewhat annoyed cadence in her voice, the woman asked, "Mister Potter, why is there a corpse sharing your bed?"

With an annoyed murmur at having her sleep intruded upon, Lily promptly sat up, and glowered at Poppy, "Why are you intruding upon my rest?"

Poppy squeaked in surprise, "Merciful heavens, she… she's alive?"

Harry sighed, realizing he should probably deal with this immediately, "Madam Pomfrey, would you be so kind as to fetch the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. I would like to explain this as few times as possible and to only the bare minimum number of people necessary to ensure this does not become an issue."

Poppy stared at Harry in confusion for a few moments before sharply nodding her head and walking towards the ward's floo to summon the requested individuals. Lily however, scrutinized Harry for a moment, before asking, "Is it wise to let Albus Dumbledore in on this secret?"

Harry frowned, "I don't intend to tell him the full details on the situation, but I have to tell him something, otherwise there will be problems."

Lily nodded in understanding, "Of course, Master."

Harry frowned, "Mum, why do you call me your master?"

Lily considered this for several moments, "When you gave me my new life, you used a Dementor to do so. Dementors are much the same as House Elves in that they are hardwired to act as the servants of another agency, usually the Ministry for Magic or whatever Government employs them, in the case of Dementors."

Harry considered this, "So when I created you, I intrinsically bound you in servitude to me, despite the fact that I also wanted my mother back?"

Lily nodded her head, "That is the correct assessment, Master."

"Well then, as an official order, I want you to refer to me in the same way as you would if you were not a Dementor," Harry commanded.

Lily smirked in what might be meant to be a seductive manner as she slyly commented, "But I like referring to you as my Master."

"Oh bollocks," Harry muttered as yet another blush crept across his face.

A few minutes later after two flares of emerald light, the three most important members of the faculty of Hogwarts turned up so that Harry could have a discussion with them. And as soon as they arrived, Minerva emitted a gasp, "Goodness me… Lily?"

Dumbledore scrutinized the young corpse-like woman in front of him before responding, "What manner of trickery is this?"

Harry sighed, "I fear that this is not something that is as easily dismissed as being trickery. Suffice it to say that something rather unprecedented occurred last night that gave me the opportunity to breathe new life into my mother."

Dumbledore scowled, "Harry, there is no magic that exists which can return the dead back to life."

Harry sighed yet again, "Headmaster, are you presuming to claim that you know everything that there is to know about the inner workings of magic? Or are you under the misapprehension that that magic is the only possible answer when something occurs that you cannot explain without resorting to using the word magic to describe it?"

Dumbledore frowned in the way that a grandfather would if they were disappointed with one of their grandchildren, "Harry, I have lived for many more years than you, and devoted my entire life since my eleventh birthday to unraveling the mysteries of magic. Let me once again assure you that there is no magic which can revive the deceased."

Having walked over from her bed, Hermione intervened in the discussion, "Perhaps it is impossible for magic. But there are entities who exist that are perfectly capable of reviving the deceased. I don't want to put words into Harry's mouth, but it is possible, albeit unlikely, that something occurred last night that was not of a mystical nature, or at least was sufficiently different from our own understanding of magic, that it enabled Harry to revive his mother… well sort of revive at any rate. Sorry, but she still looks like a walking corpse to me."

Lily sighed, "It's fine, I know what I look like."

"Anyways," Harry said, "For the foreseeable future, my mother has decided to act as a sort of bodyguard for me, and we will not be returning to the Dursleys when the summer hols start."

"Now, Harry…" Dumbledore started to protest.

"The Dursleys!?" Lily snarled, "Who's bright idea was it to send my son to the Dursleys?"

Dumbledore seemed somewhat taken aback by that outburst, though Minerva smirked, "I'd hate to say I told you so, but I told you so, Albus."

**xXx The Great Hall of Hogwarts xXx  
xXx Breakfast Time xXx**

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall flanked on either side by Hermione Granger and his mother, Lily Potter. As they entered the room, all sounds within the hall ground to a halt as the collective student and faculty body found their eyes drawn to the form of the three individuals.

Suddenly, from the Teacher's table, a loud roar of laughter erupted from one Remus Lupin, while at the other end of the table, a sallow man better known as Severus Snape promptly fainted into his bowl of oatmeal.

From where she was watching this happen Lily cooly responded, "Thank you, Master, that was far more satisfying than hexing him would have been."

Harry smiled at her as the three made their way up to the Head Table and approached Lupin. The man in question grinned at Lily, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"It is good to see you as well, my friend," Lily replied with a rare smile playing at her lips.

"But good gods, you look like death and not overly warmed over either," Remus groaned as he looked her over.

"Well, you see…" Lily said a little awkwardly.

Hermione scowled, "There is apparently a remarkably good reason for that, but it isn't a subject for mixed company. Suffice it to say, she now has a lot in common with Hela of Asgard."

Remus blinked a few times, before he drawled out a massive, "Ohhh…" and Filius Flitwick, who was sitting next to him, found it necessary to pick up the nearest piece of heavy plateware and bash his skull into it out of sheer annoyance over just how massively ridiculous the Potter Luck was beginning to become. It turned out, those two Professors were the only ones who were currently privy to the truth of Lily's resurrection and the new nature of Harry Potter, though they mostly figured it out through Hermione's rather unsubtle hint.

**xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

**Author's Note:** This story is a crossover between Harry Potter, Marvel Comics and DC Comics. At the moment there are no other planned crossovers. I have the harem mostly planned out, though am open to considering suggestions. I am not including any of the versions of Kara Zor-El in the harem, as thanks to Megamatt09 she has become ridiculously overplayed in these sorts of crossovers. I also have other plans for Hermione aside from pairing her with Harry, she is going to be more of a sister figure to him. I will leave what I intend for the Weasley family a secret for now, but don't make suggestions regarding Ginny as I already know what I plan for her, though I am not saying yay or nay on her being in the harem.

Yes, this is a harem fic, and yes, there will be lemons, eventually. However those probably won't start happening until at least the third chapter, if I am lucky.

This story is also my umpteenth attempt to appease my muse. I have no idea if it is going to work out, but I will at least have posted the first chapter of this one in my anthologies so that you guys can see that I am still alive and kicking.

Oh… and for those who are confused by the title, it is Latin, and translates into English as "Harry Potter and the Divine Ascension" though that should have been easy enough to figure out given the phonetics of the Latin in question. I thought it fitting to give a Harry Potter fic a Latin title, given that J.K. Rowling has quite the obsession with the Latin language, even if it seems she never bothered to consult a Latin lexicon.


End file.
